


Ma Belle

by tendous_satoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Happy Valentine's Day Knives!, I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO WRITING THE KISS BE PROUD OF ME, I hope you enjoy this lil blurb I whipped up~, Post-Canon, Romance, can u tell I have a thing for Suga, this is super rushed I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “Koushi?” Shimizu called, walking into Sugawara’s house. He had called her over to his house for a ‘surprise’ as he had called it. “Are you there?”“Shimizu! You’ve arrived. I was worried you’d forgotten about our date.” He had a big grin on his face as he came out of the kitchen. He looked stunning, in his charcoal dress shirt and dark jeans. Taking her by the waist, he spun her around, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Happy Valentine's Day, Knives! I hope you like romance!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@knivesama on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40knivesama+on+Tumblr).



> Hello,[Knives](http://knivesama.tumblr.com/) ! I'm the one who's giving you the Valentine's Day gift (´• ω •`)ﾉ
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and that this wasn't too late!

“Koushi?” Shimizu called, walking into Sugawara’s house. He had called her over to his house for a ‘surprise’ as he had called it. “Are you there?” 

 

“Shimizu! You’ve arrived. I was worried you’d forgotten about our date.” He had a big grin on his face as he came out of the kitchen. He looked stunning, in his charcoal dress shirt and dark jeans. Taking her by the waist, he spun her around, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” 

 

She laughed. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Koushi. It’s a little hard to forget when Hinata’s jumping all over the place, talking about how excited he is about  _ his  _ date with Kozume.” She then cocked an eyebrow. “Now, you said there was a surprise…?” 

 

“After.” He lead her to the kitchen, which was dimly lit, with candles on the table and everything. Wow, he had really gone all-out on this. “We’re having spaghetti, not because it’s romantic, but because it’s the only thing I can cook.” 

 

“Well, I’m not complaining.” She laughed. 

 

Being the gentlemen he was, Suga insisted on pulling out her chair for her, making her smile. 

 

“So, best spaghetti in the world, or what?” He smiled as she carefully put a spoonful of noodles in her mouth. 

 

“It’s certainly delicious.” Shimizu hummed. 

 

“Hey, do you think we could do that thing from  _ The Lady and The Tramp _ ?” Suga asked, grinning cheekily. “It’s super romantic.” 

 

“Hmm, I’d rather not, it’s kind of unsanitary.” She shook her head. 

 

“Fine.” He shrugged, before smiling again. “I mean, it’s not like I  _ need  _ an excuse to kiss you, right?” 

 

“I suppose not.” She giggled lightly as he leaned in to place another delicate kiss on her lips. “Now, you mentioned there being a surprise?” 

 

“Dessert first.” He winked. Leaving the room for just a second, he brought out a huge plate of chocolate covered strawberries. “I know chocolate covered strawberries are a little bit cheesy, but it’s not a  _ bad  _ cheesy, right?” He smiled boyishly, making her heart flutter. 

 

“Not at all.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, reaching for a strawberry. “These are good.” She hummed. 

 

Suga nodded. “They’re fresh.” Then he seemed to get an idea. “Hey, Shimizu, close your eyes.” 

 

“What, are you going to feed me a strawberry?” She rolled her eyes playfully, but complied. However, instead of feeling the sweet berry in her mouth, she felt a pair of lips meet her own. 

 

She opened her eyes, seeing Sugawara shut his own and lean in more to deepen the kiss. Feeling his tongue tracing her bottom lip, she gladly complied. 

 

Suga winked as he pulled away. “I may be cheesy, but I’m not  _ that  _ cheesy.” 

 

“I’m not complaining.” She shrugged. “Now, dinner and dessert are both done, so can I  _ please  _ see the surprise?” 

 

“Follow me.” He smiled that gorgeous smile she loved so much, taking her hand and leading her to the living room, where there was a guitar placed on the couch. 

 

“A guitar…?” 

 

“Shimizu, I wanted to give you a  _ really  _ good Valentine’s Day gift, and I just didn’t think chocolates would do.” His face lit up a vibrant pink as he spoke, though his eyes were confident. “And I know you like old music, so I thought I would sing for you.” He picked up the guitar, set it on his knee, and began strumming. 

 

“You play the guitar?” She blinked. “Since when?” 

 

“Since a few days ago.” He chuckled. “I asked Tsukishima to teach me a few cords so I could surprise you.” 

 

“He plays the guitar?” That surprised her even more. 

 

“Apparently so.” He shrugged. “Now.” He took a breath, and sang,

 

“ _ Michelle, ma belle. _ _   
_ _ These are words that go together well. _ _   
_ __ My Michelle. ” He sang, voice rich and clear, making her inhale sharply. 

 

“I-I didn’t know you could sing…” She could feel the flush spreading across her face as she covered her cheeks with her hands. 

 

“ _ Michelle, ma belle. _ _   
_ _ Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble. _

_ Très bien ensemble. _ ” His eyes were fond. 

 

“You’re a beautiful singer.” She smiled. 

 

Her answer was a handsome smile as he continued,    
“ _ I love you, I love you, I love you _ _   
_ _ That's all I want to say _ _   
_ _ Until I find a way _ _   
_ _ I will say the only words I know that _ _   
_ __ You'll understand. ” 

 

“ _ Michelle, ma belle _ _   
_ _ Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble _ _   
_ _ Très bien ensemble _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I need to, I need to, I need to _ _   
_ _ I need to make you see _ _   
_ _ Oh, what you mean to me _ _   
_ _ Until I do I'm hoping you will _ _   
_ __ Know what I mean. ” 

 

“Oh, Koushi.” She mumbled fondly. She had to have the sweetest boyfriend in the world, she was certain. 

 

“ _ I want you, I want you, I want you _ _   
_ _ I think you know by now _ _   
_ _ I'll get to you somehow _ _   
_ _ Until I do I'm telling you so _ _   
_ __ You'll understand. ” 

 

‘ _ I understand, all right. _ ’ 

 

_ “Michelle, ma belle _ _   
_ _ Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble _ _   
_ _ Très bien ensemble.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I will say the only words I know _ _   
_ __ That you'll understand, my Michelle.” 

 

Finishing up, he strummed one last cord and grinned up at her. “How’d you like it?” 

 

“That was beautiful.” Her flush was still there and fairly prominent, she could feel it. She made no attempt to hide it this time, though. “I didn’t know you could sing.” 

 

He nodded. “Always could. I just haven’t had the opportunity to show you until now.” 

 

“In our entire 3 years of knowing each other and spending most of our time together in practice?” She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Okay, maybe I was hiding it a little bit.” His smile turned sheepish. “But it worked out, didn’t it?” 

 

“It certainly did.” It was her who leaned in to start the kiss this time. 

 

Their lips glided together smoothly. She threw her arms around his shoulders, making him smile into the kiss. He bit her lip gently, making her gasp, allowing his tongue to yet again slip into her mouth. His breath tasted like the strawberries they just had as he groaned. 

 

As Shimizu pulled away, she gasped, seeing her red lipstick smudged on his smirking lips. It was an… appealing, for lack of better word, sight. 

 

Needless to say, Shimizu did not go home an innocent woman that night. 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that lil blurb! 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Erica out ヾ(☆▽☆)


End file.
